not realy bad
by kaiMIAhun
Summary: baekhyun adalah seorang anak yang terlahir cacat,hal itu yang membuat ibunya membuang dirinya disebuah hutan yang cukup menakutkan.tapi ada yang menyelamatkanya, siapakah mereka?apakah baekhyun dapat pulih dari luka fisik dan luka batinya. exo ff warning banyak typonya
1. Chapter 1

**NOT REALY BAD**

**MAIN CAST FOR THIS CHAPTER**

**Baekhyun**

**Heechul**

**kyungsoo**

**WARNING**

**Alur cerita aneh dan berantakan,typo,gaje**

**DISCLAIMER**

**Cerita ini milik saya sendiri**

**Member exo milik keluarga mereka masing-masing bersama tuhan yang maha esa**

** kaimiahun present**

**DONT LIKE DONT READ**

**HAPPY READING**

Disebuah mension yang sangat megah milik keluarga byun itu sedang ada sebuah pesta yang sangat perayaan dari perusahaan byun yang sudah menginjak 20 tamu undangan datang dari keluarga yang sangat terpandang juga perpengaruh dikorea semua berkumpul di tempat ini.

Seorang yeoja paruh baya yang menjadi tuan rumah terlihat sedang menyapa dan mengobrol dengan para tamu undangan bersama anak seorang namja manis sedang medekat kearah ibunya.

"oh,perkenalkan ini anak saya namanya byun kyungsoo"anak yang dipanggil kyungsoo langsung membungkuk seraya memberi hormat pada tamu sang eomma"nama saya byun kyungsoo,senang berkenalan dengan anda nyonya"

"aigoo,anakmu manis sekali chulie"ucap istri salah satu undangan yang menjadi rekan itu meandang kagum putranya itu.

"kau terlalu berlebihan memujinya minie-ah"kata heechul sang pemilik perusahaan byun itu.

"itu tidak berlebihan chulie...dia memang manis,aku jadi iri padamu"

"anakmu juga sangat tampan minie,bahkan kyungsoo tidak dapat menandingi ketampanannya...dan kyungsoo sepertinya tertarik dengan anakmu"ucap heechul sambil menggoda anaknya sendiri"eomma~"rajuk kyungsoo

"aigoo,neomu yoepo...apa kau yakin menyukai anak itu...dia itu selalu seenaknya...aku tau anakku itu sangat tampan tapi dia begitu mengesalkan...coba lihat bahkan dia tidak tidak datang kepesta ini huff anak itu nakal sekali...kalau kyungsoo mau,ahjumma akan memaksa dia supaya mau berpacaran denganmu"kyungsoo memerah karena digoda sepeti itu.

"nanti kita bisa menjadi besanan chulie...aku tidak sabar"tanpa sadar nyonya kin tengan memperlihatkan jurusan mautnya yaitu beraegyo

"aigoo,kau masih sama seperti dulu sangat imut"mereka berdua tertawa bersama

Kyungsoo yang melihat percakapan orang tua dan teman lama orang tuanya merasa tidak terlalu diperhatikan disisni jadi dia memilih meniggalkan mereka berdua.

"_ekhem_,eomma aku sepertinya masih ada urusan,jadi aku kan pergi dulu dan selesaikan percakapan kalian tadi"kyugnsoo pergi dari tempat itu menuju keusatu tempat entah dimana.

"oh iya,chulie aku dengar anakmu ada dua kan,dimana yang satunya lagi kenapa aku tidak melihatnya"heechul seperti membisu beberapa saat atas pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh sahahbat baiknya itu.

"a-aku tidak memiliki anak lain selain kyungsoo,dia anakku satu-satunya"kata heechul sambil mengusap tenguknya.

"tapi kau dengar kau memiliki dua orang putra...jadi itu tidak benar ya"

"tentu saja itu tidak benar...aku sejak dulu hanya memiliki kyungsoo setelah mendiang ayahnya meninggal"kata heechul sambil tertawa'_tentu saja aku hanya memiliki seorang anak saja_'batinya

Dua orang tersebut masih senang untuk mengorol,sampai heechul harus berpamitan pada sahabatnya lain seorang namja mungil tengah meringkuk di pojok ruangang yang sangat tidak manusiawi,di sebuah gudang dimension megah semua orang sedang menikmati pesta yang tengah dilaksanakan ditempat dia terkunci digudang rumahnya sendiri tanpa seorang pun yang mau menbantunya untuk keluar dari tempat itu.

Dia tidak dapat melakukan apa-apa,karena dia tidak dapat menggerakan tubuhnya dengan hanya dapat meratapi hanya berharap dia dapat keluar dari tempat menakutkan ini.

"eomma hisk hisk tolong aku eomma hisk hisk"setetes kristal bening terjatuh dari pelupuk tidak dapat menahan air mtanya yang mengalir bebas begitu saja kelantai.

Memang tragis nasip dari namja manis ini,dia adalah penderita penyakit kelumpuhan atau sering di sebut dengan staium 2,memang tubuhnya masih bisa sedikit di digerakan tapi belakangan ini sudah sangt sulit untuk menggerakan manis ini juga mengalami kebutaan permanen yang tidak dapat disembuhkan.

Namja manis ini bahkan tidak lagi diakui oleh orang tuanya sendiri,kenapa dia harus terlahir cacat seperti ini?kenapa tuhan begitu kejam padanya sampai dia tersiksa seperti ini?.bahkan ibunya sendiri yang seharusnya melinunginya malh menyuruh pelayan untuk menguncinya ditempat seperti kesepian dan dia begitu tidak berguna untuk keluarganya?kenapa rasanya sesakit ini?

Tidak ada gunaya mencoba keluar dari tempat ini,sedangkan dia buta dan mengalami yang bisa diperbuat oleh seorang yang buta dan sulit bergerak seperti dirinya.

**CKLEK**

"hyung,baekhyun hyung kau disana?"suara itu sangat baekhyun kenal suara itu milik seorang pahlawan menurutnya.

"kai,hyung disini"kaya baekhyun sembari memukul-mukul lantai untuk memberi tanda kebaradaanya segera mencari suara tersebut dan dia mendapati baekhyun yang berada disebelah lemari yang cukup besar hingga tubuh mungilnya tidak dapat terlihat dari arah pintu.

"aigoo,hyung kau tidak apa-apakan..."

"kenapa kau bisa masuk ditempat ini?sedangkan diluar begitu banya penjaga"

"karena aku seorang kai yang akan melakukan apa saja untukmu"

"kenapa tubuhmu semakin pucat hyung dan kau bertambah kurus"

"aku belum makan sejak tiga hari yang lalu"ucap baekhun pelan

kai kawatir lalu mengangkat tubuh kecil baekhyun dan pucat itu keluar dari ambang pintu terlihat pelayan keluarga byun tengah menghadang mereka berdua.

"maaf tuan saya tidak bisa membiarkan anda membawa tuan baekhyun dari temapat ini sebelum pesta barakhir"kata kepala pelayan itu.

"cih,kenapa kau membiarkan baekhyun hyung terkurung disini...APA KALIAN INGIN DIA MATI OH DAN DIA SAKIT"

Semua pelayan yang mencoba menghalangi kai untuk membawa baekhyun menjadi sedikit takut karena bentakan dari ,sebenarnya mereka tidak ingin melakukan hal itu pada tuan mereka tapi ini adalah perintah mutlak dari nyonya besar keluara mereka tidak dapat melakukan apa-apa selain tidak,nasib keluarga mereka akan dipertaruhkan nantinya mereka tidak ingin hal buruk terjadi pada manusia sangat egois dan begitu mengerikan.

"kami tetap tidak akan membiarkan tuan muda pergi dar tempat ini"

"KALIAN INI KENAPA OHH,KALIAN TIDAK LIHAT DIA KESAKITAN DAN KETAKUTAN...APA KALIAN TIDAK PUNYA HATI SEDIKITPUN"kai terus berteriak agar dia dapat pergi dari tempat itu"minggir,kubilang MINGIR DARI HADAPANKU"

"kami tidak akan minggir sebelum tuan muda Anda serahkan kepada kami...atau kami akan memakai kekerasan untuk membawa tuan muda kembali"pergerakan kai dihalangi olah seorang yang ternyata berada dibelakan tubuh kai.

dengan sigap salah satu pelayan rumah itu mengambil tubuh kecil baekhyun dari gendongan meronta setelah tubuh baekhyun dibawa oleh pelayan keluarga mencob lepas dari seorang pelayan yang menahanya dari belakang dan dua orang pelayan lagi membantu untuk membelenggu pergerakan kai.

"KALIAN SEMUA BRENGSEK...KALIAN TIDAK PUNYA HATI NURANI...DASAR KALIAN ORANG-ORANG LICIK...AKU TIDAK AKAN MEMEMAAFKAN KALIAN JIKA SESUATU TERJADI PADANYA"teriak kai kalap,dia tidak dapt lagi melihat tubuh baekhyun yang sudah dibawa oleh pelayanya sendiri entah kemana.

Sepasang mata sedari tadi melihat kejadian itu sedang menggerang marah sambil memukul tembok tempat itu dengan senyum miris juga senyum setan secara bersamaan,dia benar-benar marah dengan apa yang dia lihat tadi.

"kenapa kau tidak pernah menatapku?kenapa kau menatap orang cacat seperti dia...kenapa...kenapa kau tertarik dengan baekhyun brengsek itu...aku tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi...aku bersumpah akan membunuhmu byun baekhyun"setelah itu di pergi bersama memar yang terdapar pada tanganya.

.

.

Kyungsoo tengan mencari keberadaan ibunya di kerumunan orang yang berada dimensionya,mata kyungsoo bergetak kesana kemari untuk mencari sang dia melihat ibunya sedang mengobrol dengan rekan bisnisnya,kyungsoo mendekati ibunya lalu berbik sesuatu kepada sang ibu terlihat menggeram marah lalu permisi dari pesta itu sejenak dan pergi kesuatu tempat bersama dengan kyungsoo.

"anak itu memang harus diberi pelajaran karena telah melakukan itu padamu kyungie"wajah heechul memerah sedang manahan amarahnya yang sudah kyungsoo kembali tersenyum lagu hyungnya yang bodoh itu tidak akan lagi menggangu kehidupanya.

"eomma buang saja dia atau bunuh saja sekalian aku benci sekali dengan dia...dia mengambil kai hyung dariku eomma dan aku tidak suka denga dia"kata kyungsoo

"eomma tidak akan membunuhnya...itu akan membuat tangan eomma menjadi kotor karena darahnya...itu sangat menjijikan...kita buang saja dia,apa yang akan dia lakukan dengan keadaan seperti itu..dia akan mati dengan sendirinya tanpa membuat tangan eomma kotor"

_**BRAK**_

Nyonya byun membanting dengan kasar sebuah pintu yang dijaga oleh begitu banyak yang ada didalam kaget deng suara yang barusan dia dengar,dia tau ada orang yang menasuku tempat itu karena derap langka dapat dia dengar mendekat kearahnya.

"nu-nuguya...a-apakah itu eomma?"kata orang ada yang mencengram rambutnya kasar sehingga membuatnya kesakitan.

"KAU MEMANG ANAK SIALAN,AKU SUNGGUH MEMBENCIMU...KENAPA KAU HARUS DILAHIRKAN DIDUNIA INI JIKA KaU HANYA MENYUSAHKANKU SAJA"nyonya byun membeturkan kepala baekhyun kedinding berkali-kali sampai kepalanya mengeluarkan darah.

"akh,am-ampun eom-ma...ba-baekhyun mi-minta ma-af...berhenti hisk hisk eom-ma ini sa-sakit"baekhyun mulai terisak karena benturan dikepalanya dengan kata-kata yang eommanay berikan kepadanya.

"apa?kau sakit?aku lebih sakit karena punya anak sepertimu?KAU ITU SEPERTI BENCANA UNTUK KAMI"senyum diwajah kyungsoo semakin berkembang dan baekhyun dengan susah payah meredam kesakitannya.

"t-tapi a-aku me-menyayangi eomma"senyum miring terukir dari wajah nyonya byun,dia semakin mencengram rambur baekhyun.

"kau hanya anak sial,jadi jangan berharap aku akan menyayangimu,itu hanya dalam mimpimu SAJA"nyonya byun melepas kengramanya setelah memjedorkan kembali kepala baekhyun.

"sepertinya dia sudah tidak sadarkan diri...kalian bawa dia dan buang ditempat yang jauh,yang tidak ada seorang pun yang bisa menemukanya...biarkan saja dia mati disana"nyonya byum bersama kyungsoo pergi dari pelayan di mension itu sangat perihatin dengan keadaan baekhyun sekarang ingin mereka menyelamatkan baekhyun tapi perintah nyonya besar harus segera dilaksanakan apapun yang terjadi karena itu mutlak.

.

.

Dua pelayan tengah menbawa tubuh baekhyun yang berumuran darah kesuatu tempat,mereka berdua berharap tuan mereka tidak apa-apa setelah menerima siksaan seperti kejadian mereka lebih baik baekhyunp pergi dari rumah terkutuk itu dari pada terus tinggal di sana sebagai pelampiasan nyonya dan tuan muda berhenti di sebuah hutan dan menaruh tubuh baekhyun di satu-satunya pohan yang sangat besat dihutan mereka pergi mereka berdoa semoga baekhyun tidak apa-apa.

Kenapa nyoya besar melakukan hal ini kepada baekhyun?padahal tuan muda mereka ini sangat baik dan besar melakukan ini hanya karena malu melihat kaedaan baekhyun cacat,dia takut jika ada yang mengetahuinya maka wajahnyapun akan tuan muda mereka ini sangat sayang padanya

Dua pelayan itu pun dengan cepat meninggalkan baekhyun ditempat yang lumayan menyeramkan untuk terus berada disana.

Ternyata sedari tadi ada dua orang yang mengamati dua pelayan itu yang sedang meniggalkan seorang melihat dua orang itu telah menjauhi tubuh tersebut,merekapun mendekati orang yang tengah bersender di sebuah pohan paling besar dihutan itu dengan darah yang mengaliri dua orang namja yang memakai jubah dan tudung yang menutupi mendekat kaerah orang yang sedang tak sagarkan diri itu.

"menarik"katanya sambil tersenyum misterius.

"apa dia masih hidup?"tanYA seorang lagi,kemudian pohon yang perada ditempat itu bergoyang bersama hembusan angin.

"ternyata dia masih hidup"

**TBC OR END**


	2. Chapter 2

NOT REALY BED

DISCLAIMER

Member exo tidak akan pernah jadi milik saya karena mereka milik keluarga juga SMNET.

Tapi cerita ini asli milik saya.

WARNING

Yaoi,cerita aneh,typo bertebaran dimana-mana.

HAPPY READING.

.

Di sebuah ruangan di suatu tempat yang bisa dikatakan sangat luar biasa,seorang namja mungil terlihat sedang tertidur di ranjang king menggeliat tidak nyaman karena mendengar suara seseorang _ah_ bukan maksudnya beberapa orang tengah berbicara saling bersahutan.

"yixing hyung apa dia sudah sadar?"

"kenapa dia bisa berada di sana waktu itu?"

"apa dia baik-baik saja?"

"manusia memang menyusahkan!"

Namja manis yang bernama byun baekhyun merasa dia tidak sendiri ditempat yang entah mencoba membuka matanya tapi masih terasa gelap,_ahh_ kenapa dia begitu bodoh jelas saja gelap dia saja tidak bisa melihat,diakan seorang anak yang buta,pantas saja ibunya begitu benci padanya coba lihat dia dia begitu bodoh untuk menyadari hal yang sudah dia sering rasakan sepanjang hidupnya.

Namja itu mendengar begitu banya suara yang berasal dari orang yang merasa tidak aman,walaupun kakinya sudah tidak bisa digerakan dia mencoba mengandalkan tangannya untuk bergerak walaupun baekhyun tau tangannya ini sebentar lagi tidak dapat bergerak seperti memundurkan tubuhnya kebelakan mencoba mencari sandaran.

Baekhyun bertanya-tanya apakah dia sekarang berada diumahnya,tapi seingatnya ranjang dikamarnya tidak seperti ini,ranjang dikamarnya tidak senyaman dia sekarang berada dikamarnya dahulu sebelum appanya meninggal tapi setelah appanya meninggal ibunya memindahkan disuatu kamar yang tidak ada memiliki sebuah kasur pun.

Dibenaknya dia merasa apakah ibunya sudah mulai menyayanginya,setelah kejadian kemarin?apakah ibunya sekarang sudah mulai menerimanya kembali?.tapi aroma kamar ini tidak seperti tempatnya dulu,aroma ini berbeda dari tempatnya dulu dan ada seseorang yang bertanya kepadanya.

"kau sudah sadar lupanya"kata orang itu terdengar gembira.

Baekhyun kaget,sungguh dia belum pernah mendengar suara orang dia orang jahat ataukah dia sedang diculik?.baekhyun mulai menunjukan tanda-tanda gelisah setelah mendengar seorang tengah berbicara padanya.

"kau tidak apa-apakan?"tanya seorang yang memiliki suara berbeda dari orang yang bertanya tadi.

"k-kalian siapa?"tubuh baekhyun bergetar.

"kau tidak perlu takut kami tidak akan menyakitimu"suara ini berbeda lagi dari dua orang yang tadi,orang itu memegang pundak baekhyun dan dengan segara ditepis kasar oleh baekhyun.

"j-jangan menyentuhku"baekhyun sepertinya benar benar tidak nyaman dengan suasana sekarang wajahnya jelas sekali menampakan bahwa dia ketakutan"k-kalian sebenarnya siapa!"

"kami tidak akan menyakitimu"kat seorang yang terdengar dari suaranya dia adalah orang yang kedua berbicara tadi.

baekhyun mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya kuat dengat tangan yang yang memegang rambutnya."JANGAN DEKATI AKU,PERGI KALIAN! EOMMA EOMMA KAU DIMANA?AKU TAKUT,TOLONG AKU!"teriak baekhyun.

"kami tidak akan menyakitimu,tenanglah!"orang itu langsung memegang pundak baekhyun agar baekhyun berhenti menggerakan kepalanya.

"AKU TIDAK PERCAYA DENGANMU"

"berhentilah melakukan hal itu,kau bisa pusing"

"EOMMA EOMMA TOLONG AKU EOMMA AKU TAKUT"

"kau begitu sangat tidak tau diri setelah kami menyelamatkanmu dari manusia,kalian memang makluk hina!"kata seorang sambil mencengkram rahang baekhyun kuat dengan nada tidak bersahabat sama sekali,orang ini yang memiliki suara yang berbeda dari suara yang dia dengar baekhyun berhenti.

"kris apa yang kau lakukan!"cengkraman orang yang bernama kris terlepas."dia masih belum sembuh sepenuhnya"

"terserahmu suho"namja yang bernama kris itu pergi entah kemana dengan membanting pintu keras.

"maafkan dia ne,dia memang seperti itu tapi dia orang yang baik"kata orang yang bernama mengelus pundak baekhyun mencoba memberikan ketenangan untuk namja manis di sampingnya membuatnya tidak merasa setakut sebelumnya dia sadar.

"m-mana eommaku?"tanya baekhyun mulai tenang.

"maaf,kami tidak tau dimana eommamu..."kata suho

"j-jadi aku dimana sekarang"

"kau berada dirumah kami chingu"kata namja yang berbeda

"kenapa aku bisa berada disini?apa kalian sedang menculikku?kalau benar,maaf aku tidak memiliki uang untuk kalian"

"hahaha kami tidak menginginka uangmu ataupun menculikmu...tadi chanyeol dan sehun menemukanmu tengah bersendar disebuah pohon dengan luka yang cukup parah akhirnya mereka membawamu kesini"setelah mendengar penjelasan dari orang yang bersuara pertama kali tadi membuat baekhyun tenang."ohh ya, kami belum mengetahui siapa namamu"

Baekhyun terlihta ragu-ragu untuk memberitahu siapa namanya,tapi beberapa saat dia pun menjawab"b-baekhyun byun baekhyun"namja tadi tersenyum setelah baekhyun mau memberitahukan namanya.

"namaku xi luhan"luhan mengusap surai coklat milik baekhyun,lengan baekhyun memegang lengan luhan yang sedang mengusapnya lalu berpindah menuju wajah luhan dan meraba-raba setiab lekuk wajah mempunya daya ingat yang kuat jadi dia dapat membedakan setiap suara yang dia dengar dan menggambarkan bagaiman wajah lawan bicaranya setelah memegang wajah lawan bicarannya.

"aku akan mengingat wajah ini dan suara ini...kau memiliki wajah yang manis"kata baekhyun setelah memegang wajah luhan.

"terimakasih"kata luhan sambil tersenyum

"aku bernama suho,baekhyun"baekhyun mendengar arah suara itu lalu melakukan hal yang sama dengan apa yang dia lakukan pada luhan.

"perkenalkan namaku zhang yixing tapi panggil saja dengan lay,namja yang tadi mengucapkan kata-kata dingin itu bernma kris"baekhyun mengangguk.

"anyeong namaku tao huang zi tao,baekhyun hyung"kata namja dengan jarak lumayan jauh dari tempat baekhyun berada.

"namaku oh sehun orang yang telah menyelamatkanmu tadi"

Baekhyun melakukan hal yang sama pada setiap orang yang tadi menyebutkna namanya sama seperti luhan juga suho.

"aku akan mengingat suara kalian semua"kata baekhyun dengan pandangan kosong yang terus tertuju kearah tersenyum tapi tidak dengan sehun yang merasa biasa saja.

.

.

"bolehkah aku kembali kerumahku?...aku takut eommaku akan khawatir karena kau tidak pulang...aku merasa aku sudah sembuh"tanya baekhyun kepada semua orang yang berada diruangan terliaht panik setelah mendengar pertanyaan dari baekhyun,dia menatap semua orang seolah berkata jangan_._

"maaf baekhyun,kami tidak tau dimana rumahmu berada"jawab suho.

"nanti aku akan memberitahu dimana rumahku,aku pernah mendengar dari pelayan dirumahku tentang alamatku"semua orang saling tatap seolah saling bertanya apa yang harus dilakukan selanjutnya.

"tapi kendaraan jarang melewati tempat ini...sementara kami tidak memiliki kendaraan"

"memangnya kapan ada kendaraan lewat ditempat ini?"

"kami tidak tau pasti karena kami jarang memakai kendaraan"

"benarkah? Padahal aku ingin pulang,pasti eommaku panik sekarang karena aku tidak pulang"rauk wajah baekhyun berubah orang bertatapan kembali.

"kami akan usahakan kau akan pulang besok"kata suho,baekhyun terlihat sangat senang setelah mendengar ucapan suho.

"benarkah?"tanya baekhyun antusias.

"hm,sekarang tidurlah besok aku akan antar kamu pulang"mereka semua keluar meninggalkan tempat baekhyun berada.

**Diluar kamar...**

"apa kau yakin ge dengan keputusan yang kau ambil tadi...kalau dia pulang mungkin keadaanya jauh lebih parah"tanya tao takut.

"kalau ada apa-apa kita akan menyelamatkannya"mereka semua pergi dari tempat itu.

.

.

Keesokan harinya mereka mendapat sebuah kendaraan,tapi percayalah sebenarnya ini bukanlah sebuah kendaraan mereka belum pernah pergi mengunakan kendaraan menjelaska tentang hal yang baekhyun tumpangi ini.

"baekhyun,chanyeol akan kami tidak dapat menemanimu"kata lay.

"tidak kenapa-kenapa"ucap baekhyun sambil tersenyum.

Setelah itu baekhyun dan chanyeol pergi dari rumah milik suho mereka berdua sungguh canggung karena baekhyun sungguh belum mengenal suara ini ataupun merasakan bagaimana bentuk wajah dari dari namanya sepertinya orang ini yang menyelamatkanya dari hutan beberapa waktu yang lalu bersam dengan sehun.

"hm,baekhyun shi,dimana alamat rumahmu?"baekhyun tersadar dari khayalanya setelah chanyeol dengan suara khasnya bertanya kepada baekhyun.

"ah,alamatku di xxxxx"baekhyun menatap lurus kedepan dengan tatapan kososngnya"chanyeol shi,kenapa kau menyelamatkanku waktu itu?"chanyeol melirik baekhyun sejenak.

"memangnya kenapa? Apa kau tidak senang?"jawab chanyeol bukan seperti sebuah jawaban tapi terdengar seperti sebuah pertanyaan.

"bukan begitu aku senang kau meyelamatkanku tapi...lebih baik kau tidak meyelamatkanku"alis chenyeol terangkan sebelah bertanda dia tidak mengengerti apa yang baekhyun ucapkan.

"kenapa seperti itu?"

"aku merasa aku tidak dibutuhkan untuk hidup,tidak ada yang perduli padaku"baekhyun menundukan kepalanya.

"kau tau baekhyun shi,kita dilahirkan didunia bukan tanpa alasan hanya saja belum mengetahui apa alasan itu sebenarnya,tugas kita hanyalah mencari dan berusaha mencari alasan tersebut jadi sebelum kita menemukanya kita harus terus berusaha"baekhyun tersenyum mendengar balasan dari chanyeol.

.

.

Mereka sudah sampai di kediaman keluarga satu jam perjalan dari tempat mereka sudah berada digerbang rumahnya dengan menumpangi sebuah kursi roda otomatis,entah dari mana benda itu mendorong kursi roda itu kedepan pintu kediaman keluarga byun.

"chanyeol shi,kamu boleh pergi sekarang tidak perlu mengantarku untuk masuk lebih jauh...aku terlalu menyusahkanmu"kata baekhyun.

"apa kau yakin,aku tidak apa-apa untuk menbantumu aku tidak merasa kau menyusahkan"baekhyun menggeleng

"tidak,aku tidak mau menyusahkan siapapun lagi...pergilah!"chanyeolpun meninggalkan baekhyun setelah menekan bel rumah.

CKLEK

Suara pintu terbuka menyapa pendengaran baekhyun,baekhyun yakin orang yang membuka pintu itu adalah seorang pelayan paruh baya yang sudah lama bekerja untuk kelurga dari pelayan ini sangat dia kenal siapa dia,dia adalah pelaya setia pelayan itu terbelalak kaget setelah mendapat baekhyun ada di depan pintu.

"tu-tuan baek-baekhyun"katany tidak percaya

"apa kabarmu tuan lee"kata baekhyun sambil tersenyum.

"anda masih hi-"

"ada apa?"

"hah? Oh tidak apa-apa,pasti anda lelah tuan...sebaiknya anda istirahat dulu"

"tidak,aku tidak lelah...aku ingin bertemu eomma tuan lee,dimana dia sekarang"pelayan itu menbatu,haruskah dia memberitahu dimana nyonya besarnya sekarang berada.

"nyonya berada ditaman belakang tuan,apa kau ingin menemuinya?"

"hm,aku sangat merindukanya,ku harap dia juga merindukanku"pelayan lee tersenyum miris setelah melihat senyum tulus dari sang tuan nyonyanya merasakan hal yang sama dengan apa yang dirasakan oleh baekhyun sekarang,betapa kasihany dia melihat baekhyun yang sangat berkali-kali lipat membutuhkan kasih sayang orang tuanya malah dibenci dan ditelantarkan seperti baekhyun bukanlah anak kandungnya sendiri.

Mereka sudah sampai ditaman yang berada dibelakang rumah kediaman menyuruh agar pelayan lee untuk meninggalkanya,alasanya tidak ingin menyusahkan pelayan mendengar suara yang dia yakini milik sanng eomma juga milik sang adik.

"hahaha,eomma sepertinya dia bebar-benar sudah mati,aku senang tidak ada lagi pengganggu dirumah ini"baekhyun sekarang berada tidak jau dari kedua orang yang dia sayangi itu.

"iya chagi,pasti dia sudah dimakan binatang buas dihutan anak sial,dia memang pantas untuk mati"baekhyun terus bertanya-tanya apa yang mereka berdua bicarakan sekarang.

"eomma tau tidak?aku malu mempunyai hyung cacat seperti dia...dan dia sangat tidak tau diri dia mendekati kai segala,dia kira dia itu hebat bisa mengambil kai dariku"

"eomma yakin baekhyun tidak akan pernah bisa selamat,pasti dia bebar-benar mati sekarang...sekarang appamu juga sudah meninggal makanya jalan membunuhnya semakin mudah...pasti baekhyuntidak akan datang lagi kesini karena dia sudah mati"mereka tertawa bersama.

Deg!apa tadi yang baekhyun dengar benar jika eommanya ingin menbunuhnya?jadi yang menbuat baekhyun berada dihutan karena sang mungkin eommanya melakukan hal itu,baekhyun menggeleng untuk mengusir segala prasangka buruk tentang eommanya menyayanginya dia percahya hal itu,tidak mungkin orang yang baekhyun sangat sayng melakukan hal itu memundurkan kurrsi dorongnya dengan hati-hati agar kedua orang itu tidak menyadarinya.

Prak...

Baekhyun kalut sekarang,apakah dia baru saja menbuat sebuah benda refleks kedua orang itu melihat asal suara,mereka kaget setelah melihat ternyata baekhyun ada disana dia tudak mati.

"kau-"

"eomma,kenapa dia bisa disini?"baekhyun merutuki dirinya sekarang dia berhasil selamat sekarang?,baekhyun mulai berkeringat dingin.

"PENJAGA,CEPAT KEMARI!"datang para penjaga itu seteleh mendengar teriakan dari sang nyonya.

"KENAPA DIA MASIH ADA DISINI OH?!"para penjaga itu kaget setelah melihat sosok baekhyun yang berada tidak jauh dari baekhyun masih kaget dengan teriakan dari sang eomma

Terdengar suara riuh dari arah sang eomma dengan penjaga kediaman baekhyun,tapi kenapa ada suara tarikan pelatuk dari arah tembakan itu menggema di taman belakan rumah itu bersama teriakan dari para pelayan agar baekhyun segera pergi dari dari sana.

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?,kenapa ada suara tembakan disana?baekhyun semakin merutuki nasibnya karena dia tidak dapat untuk melihat situasi apa yang terjadi.

"a-apa yang terjadi?"dengan itu air mata baekhyunpun hatinya baekhyun merasa sebuah peluru meluncur kearahnya.

**TBC...**

**Makasih buat para readers yang sudah mau membaca dan negeriview cerita amburadul dari saya ini.**

**Makasih juga buat dukunganya melanjutkan cerita aneh ini.**

**Nan saranghaeyeo**

**Anyyeong chapter depan**

**MUAH-MUAH**


	3. Chapter 3

**Not realy bed**

**Warning**

**Yaoi,typo,alur tidak jelas**

**Cerita ini murni milik saya**

**Happy reading**

Chapter kemarin...

Terdengar suara riuh dari arah sang eomma dengan penjaga yang ada kediaman baekhyun,tapi kenapa ada suara tarikan pelatuk dari arah tembakan itu menggema di taman belakan rumah itu bersama teriakan dari para pelayan agar baekhyun segera pergi dari dari sana.

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?,kenapa ada suara tembakan disana?baekhyun semakin merutuki nasibnya karena dia tidak dapat untuk melihat situasi apa yang terjadi.

"a-apa yang terjadi?"dengan itu air mata baekhyunpun hatinya baekhyun merasa sebuah peluru meluncur kearahnya.

.

Chapter 3

Baekhyun sama sekali belum bisa mengerti apa yang sekarang terjadi tapi dia tau bahwa eommanya ingin menembaknya,baekhyun tau dari dulu eommanya sangat tidak menyukai baekhyun seakan menampik semua yang dilakukan eommanya kepadanya,bukanlah rasa benci tapi karena eommanya sangat menyayanginya jadi eommanya melakukan hal seperti ini,mungkin kali ini kenapa eommanya ingin membunuhnya kerena dia sudah sangat mencoba tegar toh kalau dia mati itu lebih baik dari pada mendengar ibunya selalu sedih dengan kelakuanya yang bukan salahnya.

"tao,segera balikan keadaan sebelum kita sampai ditempat ini...hal ini tidak boleh terjadi kalau tidak bisa tambah gawat"suara ini baekhyun sangat mengenalnya dia adalah orang yang mengantarkanya pulang tadi.

"chanyeol?"baekhyu merasa sekarang dia bukan lagi seperti duduk dikursi rodanya sekarang dia seperti berada digendongan seseorang,apakah dia ada digendongan chanyeol?

"baekhyun kau tidak apa-apa?"tanya chanyeol kawatir,dijawab dengan anggukan lemah dari baekhyun.

"gege lebih baik kita pergi sekarang kalau tidak pergi setelah lima menit semua orang akan kaget melihat kita disini"ucap tao

Baekhyun heran dengan apa yang terjadi saat ini,dia tidak lagi mendengar suara riuh itu lagi apa yang tengan baekhyun lewatkan,semua pertanyaan yang berada dibenak baekhyun tetaplah menjadi sebuah misteri untuknya.

"ayo kita pergi!"setelah itu ada asap hitam yang yang mengelilingi tubuh mereka bertiga lalu dengan ajaib mereka menghilang dari sana.

.

Baekhyun,tao dan chanyeol sudah berada di kediaman milik chanyeol cs,semua penghuni di tempat itu memekik khawatir yang melihat baekhyun digendongan chanyeol.

"yeol,apa dia tidak apa-apa?"suara khawatir milik suho menggema disana setelah melihat wajah baekhyun yang pucat.

"dia tidak apa-apa hyung tenang saja"balas chanyeol meyakinkan

"yeol,bisakah dia dibawa kekamar...aku akan memeriksa keadaanya takut dia kenapa-kenapa"kata seorang namja manis yang bernama yixing atau lay.

"baiklah"mereka semua masuk kedalam ruangan itu sambil memandang khawatir tapi sepertinya tidak dengan kris dia lebih memilih pergi dari pada melihan baekhyun.

"gege kau mau kemana"tanya tao karena melihat kris pergi.

"aku tidak mau melihatnya,orang badoh itu"katanya.

"apa kau tidak hawatir padanya?"

"dia bodoh dari dulu sampai sekarang"kris pergi setelah mengatakan semua tersenyum kecil melihat kris yang terlihat cuek tapi ada sebuah rahasia didalamnya

"kau tidak berubah gege"tao tersenyum kecil setelah kris benar-benar pergi.

.

Lay sedikit menarik baju berlengan panjang yang dikenakan baekhyun sejak kemarin,dia melihat ada yang aneh di sana tangan baekhyun terdapat sebuah tanda kebiruan seperti tanda itu dibuat belum terlalu lama.

Stelah itu lay melihat semua orang yang ada disana dengan pandang mata yang sulit diartikan tersirat dari mata matanya berubah menjadi kebiruan.

"lay hyung,ada apa sebenarnya?"tanya chanyeol khawatir

"sebaikanya kalian semua pergi dari sini aku ingin memeriksanya dengan pribadi setelah ini aku akan memberitahukan pada kalian,mengerti!"

Walaupin mereka sempat ingin protes tapi melihat dari mata lay yang berubah tadi,merekapun memutuskan untuk menurut dan meninggalkan lay bersama dengan baekhyun didalam.

"baekhyun bolehkah aku membuka pakaianmu?"tanya lay sembari mendudukan tubuhnya dipinggiran kasur yang ditiduri oleh baekhyun,baekhyun mengangguk sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan lay.

Lay mulai membuka baju baekhyun dengan perlahan sambil berharap bahwa yang dia khawatirkan itu tidak pernah pakaian baekhyun terlepas sepenuhnya dari tubuhnya,ternyata yang lay khawatirkan benar terjadi.

"a-apa kau tidak merasa sakit dengan semua luka ini?"mata lay tersirat kesedihan yang mendalam setelah melihat seluruh tubuh baekhyun yang dipenuhi bekas luka pukulan dengan tanda biru yang belum menghilang yang paling parah ada bekas luka yang yang cukup besar dipunggung sebelah kanan hingga kelengannya lay tau itu bekas siraman air baekhyun hidup dengan luka yang bersarang ditubuhnya seperti ini.

"jika eommaku senang,rasa sakit ini tidak akan berasa perih tapi hatiku tetap merasa sakit"kata baekhyun bersama dengan air mata yang menetes dari mata indahnya.

"bolehkah aku menyembuhkanya?"baekhyun kembali mengangguka,kemudian lay mengarahkan telapak tanganya dipunggung baekhyun kemudian sebuah cahaya hijau muncul dari telapak tangannya

'kenapa kau seperti ini sekarang?bahkan sekarang kau lebih menyedihkan dari pada yang dulu'

**Skip**

Chanyeol,tao luhan bersama suho menunggu dengan cemas diluar,kenapa lama sekali lay memeriksa keadaan baekhyun didalam? Setelah sekian lama menunggu lay pun keluar dari kamar tersebut.

"bagaimana keadaanya lay?"tanya luhan dengan wajah was-was

"keadaanya parah sekali,kalian pasti tidak akan percaya bahwa dia sering disiksa oleh eomma kandungnya sendiri...dan baekhyun seperti tidak perduli dan terlihat baik-baik saja dengan menanggung luka fisik dan luka hatinya sendirian tanpa sandaran yang ada disisinya"ucap lay panjang lebar lalu menghela nafas"sepertinya 'dia' benar-benar ingin membalas dendam padanya dengan perlahan dengan menggunakan keluarga baekhyun yang sekarang"

"brengsek!"ucap chanyeol geram

"tapi baekhyun sudah bersama kita sekarang kita hanya perlu mencegah hal yang menakutkan itu terjadi...ini keinginan baekhyun yang harus kita penuhi dan kita harus menjaganya agar terus seperti ini"kata suho.

"sudah jangan berisik disini,baekhyun sedang tidur sekarang"kata lay,mereka semua mengangguk lalu meninggalkan ruangan itu tapi sepertinya chanyeol tidak ingin pergi

"hyung aku ingin menjaganya"wajah chanyeol terlihat sangat murung dan berusaha tersenyum walaupun tersenyum tipis,mereka semua mengangguk dan meninggalkana chanyeol

"dan dimana lagi kris sekarang,kenapa dia sungguh menjengkelkan"kata luhan

"sepertinya dia bersama sehun,gege"kata tao sambil terlihat berfikir.

"aish... mereka itu sungguh merepotkan dasar tiang"setelah itu luhan pergi dengan menghentak-hentakan kakinya"oh ya,sehun sejak tadi tidak terlihat kemana lagi anak nakal itu kalau aku menenukannya aku akan memberinya pelajaran"

.

Chanyeol terus menatap wajah damai milik baekhyun yang chanyeol mengusap surai kecoklatan milik baekhyun dengan sayang sambil tersenyum tulus,dia ingin menjaga baekhyun mulai sekarang dia tidak ingin kejadian yang kemarin terjadi menimpa sosok lemah sekarang dia akan menjaga baekhyun walau apapun yang terjadi.

"baekkie,aku tidak menyangka akan bertemu lagi denganmu dengan cara seperti ini...sekarang kau terlihat sangat rapuh harusnya waktu itu aku menghentikanmu melakukan hal bodoh itu yang membuatmu seperti ini"wajahnya tersirat sebuah penyesalan mendalam.

.

Ditempat lain,tepatnya diruang tengah kediaman tersebut semua anggota rumah sedang berkumpul kecuali chanyeol yang tidak bisa bergabung karena sedang menjaga sepertinya mendiskusikan sesuatu yang penting terlihat dari rauk wajah mereka yang terlihat serius.

"apa benar kau bertemu denganya,hunie?"kata luhan dengan rasa penasaran yang sangat menguasai hatinya.

"hm,aku bertemu denganya tadi dan dia terlihat tidak jauh dari sini"kata sehun dengan sedikit menunduk.

"apa yang kalian bicarakan?apa ada hubunganya dengan baekhyun?atau...kalian masih berhubungan sampai sekarang"kata suho sambil menatap sehun yang sejak tadi memainkan jari-jarinya.

"di-dia memang berbicara tentang baekhyun hyung tadi...tapi sepertinya tidak terlalu penting...dia menanyakan keadaan baekhyun itu saja"

"dan kau memberitahukan padanya keadaan baekhyun sekarang?"kata luhan.

"tidak,aku tidak mengatakan padanya tentang baekhyun sama sekali"

"sejak dia pergi ternyata kalian masih berhungan sampai sekarang,pasti dia sedang merencanakan sesuatu yang tidak baik dan memanfaatkanmu sehun,seharusnya kau tidak lagi berhubungan dengannya dia itu orang jahat"suho menatap sehun yang sekarang melirik kearahnya.

"kalian tidak mengerti tentang dia sebaiknya kalian tidak mengatakan hal seperti itu...dia tidak seburuk yang kalian bayangkan"sehun sekarang mengangkat kepalanya hingga menatap semua hyungnya.

"tapi dia telah melukai baekhyun hingga menjadi seperti ini!"lay sekarang naik darah.

"itu semua kesalahan baekhyun hyung!coba dia tidak menerima perintah itu...pasti aku dan dia hidup tenang dan bahagia sekarang yang menjadi seorang manusia dan tidak menjadi mahluka abadi seperti ini yang bahkan aku sekarang tidak bisa mati dan terus merasakan sakit selamanya entah sampai kapan berakhir,kalian tidak boleh mengatakan seperti itu dia seperti ini juga karena kalian! Hyung harus ingat itu"semua orang melihat sehun yang marah seperti ini hanya terdiam,ini pertama kalinya sehun terlihat marah seperti itu mereka tidak tau akan mengatakan apa karena ucapan sehun tidak itu angin kencang berenbus disana dan sosok sehun menghilang bersama dengan hilangnya angin disana.

"memang benar semua ini salah kita,mereka jadi seperti ini"kata suho sambil melihat langit-langit dengan tatapan sendu.

.

Baekhyun sepertinya sudah bangun terlihat dari tangannya yang meraba-raba kasur yang dia tempati,entah apa yang baekhyun yang melihat baekhyun sedang mencari sesuatu kemudia mendekati baekhyun yang juga membawa nampan yang berisi banyak makanan lalu nampan itu diletakan dimeja nakas yang ada di sebelah kasur milik baekhyun.

"kau sedang mencari apa?"suara chanyeol menggema diruangan itu.

"cha-chanyeol?aku kira aku dimana,ternyata aku masih disini...aku jadi tenang"kata baekhyun sambil tersenyum dan tidak meraba-raba lagi.

"kau kira kami membuangmu begitu"kata chanyeol dengan terkekeh.

"tidak,aku hanya..."

"sudahlah lebih baik kau makan,coba lihat tubuhmu itu jelek sekali"kata chanyeol dibalas baekhyun dengan mempoutkan mengambil nampan yang tadi dia letakan di meja nakas dan menaruhnya di depan baekhyun.

"arra!"chanyeolpun menyuapi baekhyun dengan seksama,baekhyunpun hanya menurut saja kepada chanyeol."baekhyun setelah kau selesai makan aku akan mengajakmu jalan-jalan,mau?"

"benarkah?ne aku mau"senyum itu terukir jelas diwajah baekhyun.

.

Mereka berdua sedang berada dikebun belakan rumah terlihat senang setelah mendengar penjelasan dari chanyeol bahwa dikebun ini begitu banyak bunga yang tumbuh dengan indah disana,baekhyun menjadi mengingat bahwa dirumahnya juga beditu banyak sering menghabiskan waktu dikebun milik keluarganya itu apa lagi jika sudah mamasuki musim panas baekhyun pasti betah berlama-lama menghirup wangi bunga yang begitu harum,apalagi dengan bunga setelah ayah baekhyun meninggal dia tidak pernah lagi mengunjungi kebun tersebut karena larangan dari sang eomma.

"apa kau mau aku petikan satu bunga yang ada disini?"tanya chanyeol baekhyunpun mengangguk lalu chanyeol saat chanyeolpun kembali dan memberinya setangkai bunga.

"apa ini bunga mawar?"tanya baekhyun

"dari mana kau tau?"

"harumnya begitu indah,juga sangat khas aku sangat menyukai bunga ini"

"kau tau,tidak selamanya bunga yang harum itu terlihat indah...kau tau setiap bunga mawar memiliki duri yang bisa saja menyakiti mau atupun tidak mau"kening baekhyun berkerut,dia tidak mengerti apa yang sebanarnya chanyeol bicarakan.

"mawar memiliki duri?apa itu benar?"kata baekhyun tidak percaya perkataan chanyeol yang mengatakan bunga mawar berduri"bunga mawar ini tidak berduri"sembari mengelus mawar yang ada di tanganya sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

"itu mawar yang sudah dihilangkan durinya makanya tidak berduri,bisa gawat kalau masih berduri... nanti ada yang terluka karena durinya dan tubuh kita pun mengeluarkan darah,dan itu sakit"jawab chanyeol sambil terkekeh pelan atas kepolosan baekhyun.

"darah?apa itu?"kata baekhyun penasarang dengan kata yang sangat asing menurutnya.

"kau tidak tau?"baekhyun menggeleng kepalanya pelan"darah itu ada dalam tubuh kita jadi...kalau tubuh kita terluka maka darahpun akan keluar dan jika darah keluar tubuh kita terasa sangat sakit"chanyeol berjongkok hingga mensejajarkan tingginya dengan baekhyun.

"apa darah itu sama dengan setangkai mawar merah ini,yang indah tapi menyakitkan"chanyeol mengusap pelan puncak kepala baekhyun.

"mawar dan darah berbeda kalau mawar masih memiliki keindahan tapi darah itu menakutkan dan lebih baik kau tidak pernah melihatnya atau kau akan sangat ketakutan"chanyeol kembali berdiri ingin melanjutkan jalan-jalanya.

"chanyeol hyung,suho memanggilmu katanya ada urusan penting"tiba-tiba sehun terlihat bersalah karena harus menghentikan jalan-jalan yang baru berlangsung belum lama,sehun melihat raut penyesalan dari chanyeol segera mendekat dan mengambil alih kursi roda yang digunakan oleh baekhyun"biar aku saja yang mengajak baekhyun hyun berjalan-jalan pergilah"

"baekhyun tidak apa-apa kau ditemani sehun ne"

"hm,pergilah!"chanyeolpun pergi.

"sehun jaga dia baik-baik ne!"

"arraseo!"

.

Mereka berjalan-jalan ditempat yang berbeda tapi masih sekitar taman belakan,mereka sekarang berada di taman bunga jenis yang berbeda.

"sehun apakah bunga disini sangat banyak,kalau aku bisa melihat aku akan sangat berada ditempat ini,tapi...aku bu-"

"hyung tidak usah memikirkan hal itu kami pasti akan menjadi matamu hyung tenag saja"kata sehun tersenyum kecut

"aku minta maaf sudah merepotkan kalian?"

"kami tidak merasa kau-"ucapan sehun terhenti begitu juga dengan dorongan pada kursi roda baekhyun.

"sehun kau tidak apa-apa?"baekhyun terlihat gelisah setelah merasakan sehun tidak lagi mendorong kursi baekhyun mendengar suara yang tidak asing ditelinganya menyapa mereka.

"kita bertemu lagi ne,sehun"kata orang itu

"kenapa kau kesini?kau sudah bilang tidak akan kembali ketempat ini lagi...aku sudah mengatakan padamu untuk mengubur semua masa lalu yang menyakitkan itu dan hidup seperti manusia sesungguhnya jangan lakukan itu,kumohon!"kata sehun untuk orang itu.

"kenapa kau menyuruhku untuk mengubur semua itu hunie?bukankan kau juga membenci orang itu sama sepertiku tapi sekarang kenapa kau berubah?apa kau lupa dia yang membuat kita terluka!"

"dia sudah menebusnya dimasa lalu,tidak perlu lagi kita untuk membalasnya ini sudah berakhir...hentikanlah kau juga akan terluka nantinya begitupun aku aku meminta ini karena aku sangan menyayangimu,tolonglah berhenti dan pergi dari sini!"orang itu marah sekaligus menyeringai.

"maaf aku tidak bisa menurutimu kali ini,karena dia mati begitu saja saat itu dan orang itu berada dihadapanku jangan harap aku kan berhenti..aku akan membuatnya menyesal karena hidup kembali"

"JANGAN LAKUKAN ITU AKU mo-hon k-"tubuh sehun jatuh merasa sehun jatuh tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa.

"s-sehun k-kau k-kenapa?"baekhyun takut sekarang,terlihat dari badannya yang bergetar hebat.

"hyung lama tidak bertemu hm"katanya sambil menyeringai

.

Ditempat lain chanyeol merasakan ada yang sangat mengganjal hatinya tentang baekhyun tapi semua itu mencoba dia tepis karena disana ada sehun,chanyeol percaya sehun akan menjaga baekhyun dengan baik.

"tidak akan terjadi apa-apa,aku percaya itu"kat chanyeol sambil mengusir kebimbangan dalam hatinya.

**TBC**

**Kyaaa akhirnya selesai juga ff aneh ini,gimana?maaf banyak typonya mia sudah berusaha keras supaya tidak ada kata yang hilang juga tapi kalau ada maaf ne,karena mia hanyalah manusia biasa.**

**Saya juga nggak bisa membalas review kemarin hari ini,mian lagi tapi chanyeol itu memang bukan manusia melainkan sesuatu yang memiliki kekuatan tapi disini mereka pada bisa transportasi.**

**Makasih yang udah mau meriview cerita aneh ini dan menbosankan ini,thank's**

**Saranghae buing*tring*muah-muah**


	4. Chapter 4

**Not realy bed**

**WARNING**

Yaoi,typonya banyak,alur ancur banget,tidak menarik

**Disclaimer**

Exo milik keluarga juga smnet,tapi baekhyun tidak mungkin jadi milik saya namun cerita ini milik saya 100%

**Kaimiahun present**

Happy reading

**Chap kemarin...**

"maaf aku tidak bisa menurutimu kali ini,karena dia mati begitu saja saat itu dan orang itu berada dihadapanku jangan harap aku kan berhenti..aku akan membuatnya menyesal karena hidup kembali"

"JANGAN LAKUKAN ITU AKU mo-hon k-"tubuh sehun jatuh merasa sehun jatuh tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa.

"s-sehun k-kau k-kenapa?"baekhyun takut sekarang,terlihat dari badannya yang bergetar hebat.

"hyung lama tidak bertemu hm"katanya sambil menyeringai

.

Ditempat lain chanyeol merasakan ada yang sangat mengganjal hatinya tentang baekhyun tapi semua itu mencoba dia tepis karena disana ada sehun,chanyeol percaya sehun akan menjaga baekhyun dengan baik.

"tidak akan terjadi apa-apa,aku percaya itu"kata chanyeol sambil mengusir kebimbangan dalam hatinya.

**Chapter 4...**

**Sehun pov...**

aku sekarang seperti disebuah rumah yang sederhana yang sangat tidak asing untukku _ah_ aku ingat,dulu aku tinggal ditempat ini bersama 'dia'.rumah ini seperti surga menuruk kami,sangat hangat,menyenangkan dan menenangkan hingga kejadian mengerikan itu terjadi dimana orang tua kami-yang sebenarnya adalah orang yang sudah mengadopsi kami berdua-meninggal dengan cara yang tragis,mereka terbunuh tepat di depan mata kami sendiri.

Waktu itu kami masih berumur 10 tahun dan itu terjadi sudah sangat lama,tapi apakah bisa senang atau sedih karena kami berdua selamat dari kejadian itu dan kebencian kami membesar pada orang tersebut,orang itu membawa kami setelah dia membuat kami tidak sadar di sebuah mension megah yang berada di tengah hutan yang sangat menakutkan sehingga kami tidak bisa kabur dari sana.

Aku masih ingat dengan apa yang dia katakan sebelum dia menyusul kedua orang tua kami"_maafkan aku...aku...tau kalian sangat membenciku...kalian pasti tidak akan pernah bisa memaafkanku...tapi aku...aku mohon kepada kalian agar kalian hidup dengan tenang mulai saat ini mulai hidup kalian yang baru...kalian bisa terus membenciku asal kalian tetap hidup tenang jangan seperti aku...aku menganggap kalian sebagai adikku sendiri yang sangat yang aku sayangi dan jangan pernah mencari tau tentang aku"_aku sama sekali tidak pernah mendengar apa yang dia katakan saat itu sehingga aku berubah menjadi mahluk abadi yang tidak pernah mati walau apapun yang terjadi,aku menyesal menjadi mahluk seperti dia membuatku selalu ingat dengan semua luka yang terjadi dimasa lalu yang sangat menyakitkan.

Padahal orang itu sudah kami anggap sebagai hyung yang sangat kami sayangi namun dia malah melakukan ini pada kami.

Pada suatu hari 'dia' mengetahaui bahwa orang itu akan terlahir kembali dan pergi dari tempat dimana kami berlindung setelah kepergian kedua orang tua kami dan ingin balas dendam pada orang tidak dapat mencegahnya untuk melakukan semua itu karena jujur saja aku juga dendam kepadanya entah mengapa setelah melihat kembali,penderitaanya sangat menyakitkan can memilukan dari apa yang kami rasakan aku terasa sangat jahat tidak seharusnya seperti kami melakukan ini,kalau begini kami tidak ada bedanya dengan dia dulu bahkan lebih parah.

Aku baru sadar aku sedang duduk disebuah bangku yang berada dia bawah pohon didepan rumah kami yang anak dengan senyum yang mengembang menuju kearahku sambil membawa dua boneka beruang berukuran sedang yang berwarna coklat didekapanya, lalu mendudukan tubuhnya disamping tubuhku aku melihat tubuhku seperti menyusut,tubuhku sekarang seperti bocah berumur 10 tahun.

"sehun..sehun...ayo main"kata anak itu sambil duduk disebelahku

"aku tidak ingin bermain saat ini,pergilah bermain sendiri...aku malas tidak mau ngapain-ngapain..."entah mengapa aku mengeluarkan kata itu tanpa persetujuanku percakapan ini seperti pernah terjadi dulu.

"disini ada baekie hyung loh~ kau benar-benar tidak mau?...sehun apa kau masih marah?"kata dia dengan membuang muka kesal

"sehun~sehun~sehun~"kata namja kecil yang terus mengguncang-guncang tubuhku

"sehun...sehun...kau tidak apa-apa?"

"sehun...jawab kami!"suara ini berbada dari suara yang tadi,aku merasa tubuhku diguncang oleh seseorang tapi berbeda dari yang tadi,suara itu seperti terdengar khawatir dengan berat aku membuka mataku perlahan-lahan mencoba membiasakan cahaya yang ada.

**Sehun pov end...**

**Normal pov...**

Sehun melihat semua penghuni rumah sedang menatapnya tanpa terkecuali kris mengerjap ngerjapkan matanya untuk pulih dari tidurnya sehun baru sadar,dia sudah berada dibangku taman?bukan berada di lantai tapi dari yang dia ingat dia terjatuh dilantai?.

"sehun,baekhyun dimana?dimana dia sehun?KAU APAKAN DIA!?"terdengar chanyeol sedang memandanganya dengan tatapan tajam sambil mencengkram kerah baju sehun dengan kasar yang membuat sehun mau tidak mau harus duduk dari posisinya yang tadi berbaring dan harus membuat dirinya sadar sepenuhnya.

"chanyeol jangan lakukan itu padanya dia baru saja sadar bodoh!"luhan melepaskan paksa tangan chanyeol dari kerah sehun dan menghalangi tubuh sehun dengan tubuhnya seperti menjadi sebuah benteng agar sehun tidak kenapa-kenapa.

"luhan kau tidak perlu ikut campur dalam masalah ini!...aku tau dia dari awal ingin membunuh baekhyun!...kau taukan dari dulu dia ingin membunuh baekhyun"kata chanyeol dengan nada marah"jika tidak baekhyun masih ada disini...coba kau lihat BAEKHYUN TIDAK ADA DIMANAPUN!"tambah chanyeol dengan lebih mengerikan.

"AKU TAU BAEKHYUN HILANG TAPI BELUM TENTU SEHUN YANG SENGAJA MELAKUKAN ITU!"luhan tidak mau kalah dengan membentak chanyeol.

"TAPI BAEKHYUN TERAKHIR BERS-"

"kalian berdua hentikan pertengkaran kalian berdua...masalah tidak akan selesai dengan hanya betengkar lebih baik kita bertanya kepada sehun langsung"kata suho sambil mendekat kearah sehun,luhan terlihat mendekap tubuh kurus sehun dia takut suho akan melakukan hal yang diluar perkiraan."tenanglah luhan aku tidak akan melakukan apa-apa pada sehun"suho memegang pundak kiri sehun,sehunpun mendongak kearah bangkit dan menuju kearah lay sekarang bediri

"hunnie,jawab aku dengan jujur!dimana baekhyun berada!?"kata suho lembut tapi banyak penekanan

"suho kau membuatnya takut!"kata luhan.

"jawab sehun!"kata suho tanpa mendengar ucapan luhan.

"a-aku berjalan-jalan d-dengan baek-baekhyun hyung l-lalu...i-itu ta-tadi dia datang kesini dan...dan...dan a-ku...aku...semua menjadi gelap...dan b-baekhyun hyung"tubuh sehun gemetar pandanganya tidak beraturan entah apa sebenarnya yang ingin dia lihat dan sehunpun terisak,suho menghela nafasnya dia tau tak akan seperti ini dia tidak tau chanyeol bersama baekhyun berdua saja dia pikir mereka bersama dengan yang lain tapi malah seperti ini.

"BRENGSEK!"kata chanyeol

"ok!lebih baik kita mencari baekhyun secepatnya dan kau luhan tolong jaga sehun"kata suho dan mereka semua mengangguk.

"h-hyung c-coba c-cari di-ditaman l-labirin t-tempat aku dan d-dia b-bermain du-dulu"kata sehun sebelum mereka benar-benar pergi,suhopun mengangguk lalu benar-benar pergi.

"luhan hyung mian"kata sehun pelan

"untuk apa?"

"aku sudah menyusahkanmu hyung"

"kau seperti adikku sendiri sehun,aku akan slalu melindungimu apapun yang terjadi"merekapun mendekap tubuh rapu sehun,luhan tetap percaya bahwa sehun tidak akan sengaja membuat baekhyun hilang dia sudah sangat kenal dengan sehun,sehun tidak akan pernah melakukan hal tersebut.

Didalam hati sehun sangat senang ternyata orang yang dia sayangi itu tidak berubah sama sekali terhadapnya masih begitu memperhatikanya tetapi membuat sehun sedih melihat matanya yang tidak sejernih dan sepolos dulu sekarang matanya diliputi dengan ingin kehidupannya kembali seperti dulu yang slalu menghabiskan waktu berdua bersama orang itu apakah bisa dia berharap untuk kembali kemasa lalu dan melupakan dendam yang tidak berguna ini.

.

Mereka semua sudah berada didepan labirin yang dimaksud sehun tapi sulit bagi mereka mengetahui dimana baekhyun sekarang berada karena labirin ini sangat besar,besar labirin ini seperti satu stadion sepak bola.

"kita berdua harus berpencar untuk mencarinya arraseo"kata suho.

"hyung kenapa kita tidak bakar saja taman menyebalkan ini!?"kata chanyeol dan dapat jitakan geratis dari tao.

"apa kau gila gege coba kau bakar saja jika baekhyun hyung juga tidak ikut terbakar didalam"kata mengangguk chanyeol mengarahkan pandangannya pada tao yang aneh melihat tatapan chanyeol sekarang.

"tao,aku yakin aku bisa meminjam kekuatanmu saat ini tanpa menyakiti siapapun...lalu kita menangkap bocah sial itu"yang lain baru sadar disamping mereka ada seorang time control kenapa tidak membuat keadaan kembali sewaktu dua puluh menit lalu dengan itu semua kejadian buruk tidak akan pernah menganggukan kepalanya.

Tao diam sejenak,kemudian cahaya keemasan seperti membalut tubuhnya lama kelamaan rambut hitam legamnya berubah menjadi blonde juga mata hitamnya berubah menjadi biru langit,harusnya tao sudah bisa mengenbalikan waktu kenapa malah ada cucuran keringat yang mengalir dari pelipis pemuda pecinta panda itu.

Yang lain hanya bisa menunggu dengan tao bergetar tanpa dia suruh,semakin lama semakin hebat saja getarannya hingga akhirnya tubuh tao terpental kebelakan membuat semua orang panik.

BUK!

"TAO!?"

"TAO"

Mereka semua mendekat pada tao yang sudah bergeser dari tempatnya sejauh dua tao membentur sebuah patung yang berada disana,mungkin jika tidak ada patung itu tubuh tao akan terpental lebih jauh dari pada ber4 mendekati tubuh tao,sangat mengenaskan keadaan tao sekarang wajahnya memucat beserta tubuhnya,darah yang mengalir dari sudut bibirnya kemudian matanya yang mengeluarkan darah seperti sedang menangis dengan sigap mendekap tubuh rapuh tao saat ini.

"tao apa yang terjadi kenapa bisa begini?!"kata suho khawatir.

"tao kau baik-baik saja bukan?!"kata chanyeol juga khawatir,tao melihat mereka ber4 dengan susah payah dalam dekapan lay.

"hyu-hyung a-aku akh t-tidak b-bisa akhh hahh...d-dia mem-berikan hah...hah...hah...bae-baekhyun o-obat ter-terlarang akh i-itu...di-di akh s-san ad-dahhh man-trah...nya "kata tao sambil menahan rasa sakit yang menjalar keseluruh mengerti apa yang tao sebut sebagai obat terlarang itu,jika seorang telah meminun obat itu maka setiap mahluk yang memiliki kekuatan tinggipun tidak bisa menghentikan pengaruh obat itu.

"SHIT!"chanyeol menggeram kesal

"kami mengerti tao,sekarang kau jangan bicara lagi arra!"kata suho lembut,tao hanya mengangguk lemah.

"jadi bagaimana ini hyung!baekhyun terkena obat itu!"kata chanyeol kesal,marah,sedih,dan rasa bersalah mendominasi dirinya."HYUNG AKU AKAN MENCARI BAEKHYUN SEKARANG!"

"chanyeol tunggu dulu,jangan emosi seperti itu...tenanglah"kata suho

"KENAPA KAU SETENANG INI PADAHAL BAEKHYUN TIDAK BAIK-BAIK SAJA...APA LAGI KAU KRIS SAMA SEKALI TIDAKKAH KAU KAWATIR PADA ADIKMU SENDIRI"murka chanyeol.

"jika aku tidak peduli aku tidak ada disini chanyeol"kata kris dingin

"kalia bertiga lebih baik pergi sekarang aku akan merawat tao disini"kata lay sambil mencoba menyembuhkan tao.

"tidak!"kata suho sambil menatap lay lakat"kau harus bersama mereka berdua,kita tidak tau apa yang akan terjadi dengan baekhyun disana,masalah tao aku akan menjaganya...sekarang baekhyun membutuhkan kalian bertiga"merekapun pergi dari tempat itu meninggalkan tao bersama suho berdua.

.

"kris,chanyeol kalian yang bisa mencarinya dengan terbang tolong lihat dari atas sana...tolong juga bawa aku"merekapun mengangguk chanyeol duluan terbang sedangkan kri menyusul sambil membawa tubuh lay terbang bersama mereka.

"lay hyung kenapa tidak ada telihat sama sekali baekhyun disini...apa kita salah tempat,mungkin baekhyun bukan berada disini"kata sama sekali tidak melihat ada seoranpun dibawah sana.

"tidak mungkin baekhyun tidak ada di tempat ini jika baekhyun tidak ada disini maka tao tidak akan terluka parah seperti itu...karena tao sudah melihat ketempat ini pasti dia ada disini"kata lay

"jadi dia dimana!"kata chanyeol frustasi

"aku akan mencarinya"kata lay,lay merentangkan tangannya kemudian angin berhembus cukup kencang membuat tanaman yang menjadi dinding-dinding labirin bergoyang dengan hebat,semua dedaunan disana seperti terkena badai besar hingga mereka melihat sebuah tubuh sudah tidak berdaya dibawah cepat chanyeol menuju kesana mendahului kris dan lay

"jadi dia bisa menghilangkan jejaknya dengan sempurna...hebat sekali dia aku sama sekali tidak menyangka...dia bahkan dapat membuat pelindung seperti ini"kata kris.

"aku memang tau dari dulu dia akan menjadi menjadi orang yang hebat bahkan lebih hebat dari kita semua ..memanglah akan berat seperti ini jika berhadapa dengannya apa lagi ini masih permulaan untuknya...tapi dia hanyalah anak-anak yang terlalu hebat dan tersesat dalam semua dendam yang dia miliki"kata lay lalu tubuhnya pun seperti melemas

"kau tidak apa-apa?kau terlalu banyak mengeluarkan tenagamu"kata kris

"kalau tidak seperti itu pelindung itu tidak akan terlepas"karispun semakin mempererat dekapanya pada tubuh lay agar namja manis itu tidak terjatuh kemudia mereka menyusul chanyeol.

.

"lay hyung apa yang terjadi padanya!"chanyeol ingin memegang tubuh baekhyun yang sangat jauh dari kata baik itu namun ditahan oleh lay.

"jangan pernah menyentuhnya chenyeol!"wajah lay terliaht sangat serius.

"k-kenapa?"

Lay kaget dengan keadaan tubuh baekhyun,dia memang pernah dengar tentang obat terlarang dan segala yang terkandung didalamnya namun baru kali ini dia melihat efek obat tersebut semenakutkan ini,tubuh baekhyun membiru bersama dengan kulitnya yang terkelupas bersama darah yang mengalir dari sela-sela kulit yang terkelupas,yang lay tau juga korban itu sadar namun tidak bisa bergerak maupun berkata apapun jika sekali saja kita menyentuh tubuh korban maka rasanya seperti sayatan katana hal itubisa menyebabkan kematian pada sang korban secara tidak langsung orang yang memegangnya adalah orang yang jika orang yang tidak mengerti tentang obat ini mereka pasti sudah menyentuh korban.

"aku tidak akan memaafkan orang yang melakukan ini"kata lay

"hyung sebenarnya apa efek obat ini?!"kata chanyeol tidak sabaran.

"kau belum pernah mendengar obat terlarang ini sebelumnya?"kata kris sambil melihat chanyeol dengan pandangan dinginya tapi berbeda.

"aku belum pernah dengar makanya aku bertanya!"

"obat terlarang dari bangsa heraclez terkenal sangat hebat dalam menyiksa maupun membunuh secara berlahan-lahan dengan menimbulkan rasa yang amat sakit pada korbannya,tetapi korbanya yang sudah mengkomsusinya sama sekali tidak memberontak maupun berteriak obat ini seperti obat bius sadar korbanya tidak dapat melakukan apapun hingga ajal menjeput sang korban dengan rasa sakit yang terus menghantuinya...dan satu lagi jika kau memegang sang korban maka korban yang kau sentuh akan mati ditanganmu!"kata kris masih dengan wajah dinginya.

"ti-tidak mu-mungkin j-jadi t-tadi aku..."kata chanyeol terhenti setelah apa yang kan dia lakukan

"satu lagi yeolie,sang korban tidak akan pernah berengkarnasi untuk selamanya juga tidak ada didunia manapun...harusnya obat ini tidak pernah bisa digunakan dibangsa kita lagi kerena divanaliz melarang adanya obat tersebut tapi sekarang..."kata lay

"apa kita bisa menyembuhkan baekhyun...aku...aku takut tidak pernah bisa akan melihatnya lagi hyung"kata chanyeol lemah

"semua racun itu pasti ada penawarnya...dan sebenarnya obat ini tidak sulit mencari penawarnya...tapi masalahnya..."rauk wajah lay berubah menjadi bingung apa harus dia melakukan itu.

"hyung cepat katakan apa penawarnya!"kata chanyeol gusar sambil melihat tubuh baekhyun yang mulai mengeluarkan banyak darah.

"apa kau mau melakukanya chanyeol?"kata lay"menyembuhkan baekhyun?"tanya lay dengan serius sambil menatap chanyeol dengan mengangguk mantap sambil menata mengangkat tanganya diudara seperti sedang meminta sesuatu lalu sebuah belati muncul tepat digenggaman lay dengan penuh ukiran rumit digagang maupun dimata belati tersebut ukiran itu seperti sebuah mantra yang sangat rumit lalu lay memberikan belati itu kepada chanyeol.

"apa ini hyung?"tanya chanyeol dengan penuh tanda tanya.

"kau bilang kau ingin menyelamatkanya bukan?"kata lay lagi

"lalu untuk apa belati i-ini...mana penawarnya"

"kau...harus menancapkan belati itu tepat tepat dijantungnya"mata chanyeol melebar.

**TBC...**

A/n

Haduh ceritanya tambah aneh aja deh,benarkan readers maafkan saya jika banyak typonya ne...aku sudah berusaha banget untuk tidak ada salah tlis tapi kalau ada maaf,kemudian cerita ini tambah ngelantur saja.

Maaf juga buat lama updatenya karen saya masih seorang pelajar jadi pr numpuk sana sini huhuhuXD

Makasih bagi semua readers yang sudah ripiyu cerita ini

Jangan lupa ripiyu ne,dari ripiyu kalian membuat saya semangat lanjutin ff gaje ini

Sampe jumpa di chap selanjutnya SARANGHAE BUING*tring-tring*

Dan satu lagi 'k-' itu inisial loh~

MUAH MUAH


End file.
